


¿Por que sucedio esto?

by NicoLizca



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angustía, Confusion, Dudas, Enamoramiento poco a poco, Historia, M/M, OCCs, Primer historia, Tristeza, accidente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoLizca/pseuds/NicoLizca
Summary: Una madre loca....un intento de desaparición....un accidente,,,.Todos los alumnos de la Clase E no lo podían creer el.....el no era encontrado.Pero que es esto......por que el.....no pudo haber pasado esto, no después de lo que le prometió.(Que resumen tan malo XD)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tambien esta en Wattpad por si alguien tenia duda.  
> Fue mi primer historia asi que tal vez contenga muchos errores.

**NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE**

Era un día común en la clase E, todos estaban a principios del primer progreso trimestre, aunque parecían estar tranquilos ya se estaba acostumbrado a los intentos de asesinato, tanto Koro-sensei como Karasuma-sensei y Bicht-sensei se alegraban ver el de todos los chicos que han tenido, en parte no han mejorado mucho, pero si su velocidad y reflejos, aunque aún les faltaba un largo camino por superar.

Mientras todos practicaban solo dos personas se encuentran saltado la clase de Karasuma-sensei que tal vez luego los regañaría, pero no querían estar ahí por lo menos no para un chico peli azul, los únicos que no estaban presentes eran Karma y Nagisa ellos se encontraban cerca de un pequeño río de la montaña.

-Ahora que hare Karma-kun por más que le explique que no quiero ella sigue insistiendo, papa tenía razón debí haberme ido con el pero no podía dejar a mama sola, pero ...- El pequeño Nagisa se sigue temblando de recordar todo lo que su progenitora le hacía -Pero ya no puedo estar con ella-

Karma solo miraba a su amigo con preocupación, no le gustaba para nada lo que la madre de Nagisa le hacía, pero por más que el intentara intervenir no lograba nada.

-Nagisa-kun no te preocupes pase lo que pase sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si ella te llega a hacer algo solo ve a mi casa o llámame, siempre contaras conmigo- Intentaba darle ánimos, pero al ver que no dejaba de temblar solo abrazo a su amigo.

-Gracias Karma-kun- Susurro el pequeño limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos, aunque no se había percatado hasta que se calmó, dio un largo suspiro; Karma siempre lo había ayudado con sus problemas a veces sintió que era una carga para él, pero era el único en él podía confiar.

Después de que Nagisa se calmara ambos regresaron al salón de clases como era de esperarse los regaño Karasuma-sensei por recibo la clase, aunque no les pregunto el porqué, los dejo como castigo limpiar el salón al finalizar la clase, ambos aceptaron y entraron a las otras dos clases que faltaban, tampoco nadie de sus compañeros les preguntaron nada ya que sabían que si faltaban los dos y estaban juntos era por algo importante.

Al terminar las clases ellos se quedarán a limpiar claro está que se la pasaron jugando como hace mucho no lo hacían, el salón estaba lleno de risas por parte de los dos, pero lamentablemente era tal vez la última vez que estarían juntos.

Al terminar Nagisa se fue corriendo a su casa pues ya era de noche cuando llego afortunadamente y para suerte de él, su madre se había quedado dormida en su cama.

Para cuando despertó estaó Nagisa ya se había bañado y cambiado por lo que decidió hacer la cena ya que siempre que su hijo la hacía se tardaba mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya estaban cenando la madre de Nagisa hablo -Hija al parecer tu padre quiere ponerme una denuncia no sé por qué, pero él te quiere alejar de mi- Hablo lo más calmada que podía.

Nagisa fijo su mirada en ella, odiaba que le dijera hija o que lo confundiera con una chica cuando no lo era, pero no debería decir nada o desataría la furia de su madre, espero a que siguiera hablando. 

–No pienso permitir que él te separe de mi después de todo él nos dejó- 

Nagisa no se había dado cuenta que la comida tenía algo extraño, hasta que su vista se nublo y de repente se sentí mareado fue cuando cayó en cuenta, había puesto puesto somnífero en su comida, cayó al suelo, ante esto su madre lo levanto cargando ya tenía hechas las maletas que estaban en el auto, solo debía hacer que Nagisa quedara dormido, lo metió al auto en la parte trasera; ella se subió en la parte del conductor y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salieron de la ciudad. ****

-No dejare que nadie te aparte de mi pequeña hija- Murmuraba su madre se podía ver su cara estaba calmada, pero por dentro estaba enojada, aunque tuvieran que desaparecer y comenzar desde cero no importaba mientras pudiera construir el futuro de su hija no le importaba hacer eso.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en que aria al llegar a donde vivirían de ahora en adelante no se fijó en el camino, cayeron por un acantilado ......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que le dieron una oportunidad. Por el momento esta historia ya esta terminada pero me encuentro editando y corrigiendo para poder ir subiendo los capitulos poco a poco.

NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE.   
**  
**Al día siguiente, a las 6 am Karasuma-sensei con Bicht-sensei y Koro-sensei ya se encontraban en el edificio platicando sobre los resultados que tuvieron los alumnos cuando de repente recibieron una llamada del director. ****

-Sí ¿Que se le ofrece director? - Preguntaba Karasuma-sensei con algo de curiosidad ya que normalmente no los llamaba si no que siempre les pedía que fueran a su despacho.

-Seré directo con ustedes y quiero que les avisen a los alumnos, muy pronto irán policías para hacerles unas preguntas será preferible que no esté ese pulpo– Su voz era muy seria, aunque no quisiera que ellos se enteraran debían de saberlo, aunque no fuera de la mejor manera posible.

\- ¿Policías? ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo director? - Algo alarmado cuestionaba Karasuma-sensei, aunque trataba de mantener tranquilidad siempre.

-Solamente hagan caso y oculten al pulpo, ellos irán a preguntar algo y les dirán el por qué, aproximadamente ellos irán en el segundo periodo así que cooperen y respondan a todo lo que sepan– Con eso el director colgó, mientras se apoyaba en sus manos que estaban en su barbilla pensando, a él también le sorprendió la noticia, aunque esperaría a ver si era por casualidad o fue algo más.

Karasuma le comento a los otros dos lo que le había dicho el director aun con sus sospechas mandaron a Koro-sensei a que se fuera por unas horas, aunque este solo se ocultó para poder ver y oír todo después de todo tenía mucha curiosidad además de que se sentía inquieto.

Pasaron las horas hasta que comenzaron a subir todos los alumnos, ya iba a ser la hora del primer periodo ya estaban todos excepto cierta peli azul que no había llegado.

\- ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo a Nagisa? Es raro que no venga– Preguntaba algo preocupada Kayano a Karma.

Mas sin en cambio este solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana para ver si su amigo llegaba o se había quedado en casa por el maltrato que le hacia su madre, era cierto que Nagisa no solía faltar por mucho había faltado dos veces y había sido porque en un arranque de ira de su madre le pego muy fuerte haciendo que le quedaran marcas , como no quería que nadie le viera no había ido, solo Karma fue a verlo por preocupación y al verlo así se enojó mucho aun así no podía ayudar mucho ya que siempre que le decía a Nagisa que la denunciara este le decía que no podía era su madre aunque no le gustaba lo que le hacía no podía odiarla y mucho menos hacerle algo así.

Pasaron 20 minutos al fin se decidieron a entrar al aula Karasuma-sensei y Bicht-sensei, se les hizo raro no ver a Koro-sensei ya que la primera clase que tenían era japones.

-Escuchen hace una hora el Director llamo diciendo que vendrían policías a hacerles preguntas, les pido que no digan nada de Koro-sensei, escondan sus armas y de antemano si saben de algo que ellos les preguntaran díganselo– Karasuma se mantenía firme enfrente, todos al escucharlo se comenzaron a preguntar el porqué, aunque estaban sorprendidos por la repentina noticia que irían policías.

Al final de la segunda fila Karma alzo la mano llamando la atención de ambos profesores - ¿No les dijo para que vendrán? Es muy raro que vengan– Karma mantenía también su cara seria, aunque no sospechará de nada aun así se preocupaba - ¿No será que ya saben que escondemos a un pulpo aquí? -

Karasuma solo negó con la cabeza -No creo, esto solo lo sabe el gobierno, el director y ustedes; por el contrario, el director no nos dijo el por qué vendrían por lo que supongan que nos dirán al momento en que terminen de hacernos las preguntas– Le hizo una señal a Bicht-sensei, este paso al lado de los alumnos con una bolsa negra.

-Pongan aquí sus armas las ocultaremos para que no sospechen nada– 

Le hicieron caso poniendo en dicha bolsa todos los cuchillos y pistolas con las municiones adentro, paso por todas las filas para después salir 

-Esto es una molestia– Susurro con leve molestia para ir a ocultarlos en los árboles donde no se pudieran ver.

Esperaron lo suficiente hasta que vieron subir los policías por la montaña eran en total 12 los cuales solo entraron 8 y los demás se quedaron afuera para vigilar por si algo pasara.

-Gracias por recibirnos. Soy la comandante Tenshi Mamoru como ya sabrán venimos a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, les agradeceríamos que sean totalmente sinceros y nos digan si saben algo o no– Hablaba fuertemente una mujer de aproximadamente 36 años, alta con cabello color rubio opaco, ojos avellana, su expresión era muy seria.

-Disculpe, pero nos podría decir que paso para que vengan a hacernos preguntas a nosotros– Hablaba un poco seria Nakamura aunque se moría de curiosidad ya que no todos los días iban policías a preguntarles sobre algo.

-Se las diré, pero recomiendo que no se sobresalten puede ser una noticia algo dura para ustedes- Dio un suspiro la teniente ante de alzar la cara viendo a todos los estudiantes -Verán esta mañana aproximadamente a las 2 am reportaron un choque en una carretera, en dicho coche iba la madre del joven Nagisa Shiota, al parecer iban a las 12 am por la carretera cuando el carro sufrió un pequeño percance haciendo que se cayera por un acantilado estrellándose contra las rocas- 

Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar el nombre de Nagisa, cuando termino de hablar todos no cabían de la impresión de la noticia. ****

\- ¿Co.....como están ellos? – Hablo con dificultad Bicht-sensei, no podía creer la noticia que les habían dado puesto que ellos tampoco sabían nada.

-La señora Hiromi Shiota se encontró muerta en el lado del conductor, apenas se pudo reconocer por la magnitud del golpe-La comandante ya se esperaba la reacción de todos, no era la primera vez que tenía comunicar sobre algo a unos estudiantes.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Nagisa como esta? – Pregunto Kayano al borde de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que había pasado después de todo Nagisa siempre lo considero como su mejor amigo.

-No se encontró su cuerpo sin embargo había sangre en la parte trasera del automóvil por lo que el también recibió mucho daño, pero lo hemos buscado desde entonces y no hemos dado con su cuerpo, en peor de los casos él puede estar muerto– Le dolía ver a unos chicos en esa situación, aunque esperara que ayudaran con la investigación.

Aunque pareciera que había sido un accidente se tenían sospechas de que los mataron ya que en la parte trasera había un golpe y los frenos que lograron encontrar el haber sido dañados, aunque no por la caída si no antes, como si lo hubieran estropeado a propósito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun recuerdo cuando escribi este capitulo, recuerdo haber sufrido asi que.... Espero sufran (?).

**NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE.**

Todos los alumnos no podían con tal noticia, cuando la comandante acabo de hablar no pudieron soportarlo más, todos y cada uno de ellos se soltaron a llorar, al igual que los maestros ahí presentes, Koro-sensei que estaba oculto entre los árboles también lloro después de todo consideraba a Nagisa uno de los mejores y uno de los que tenían mucho potencial en su vida.

La comandante no hablo, esperaría a que ellos se calmaran, aunque sea un poco para poder preguntarles unas cosas, Karasuma intentaba ser fuerte y no llorar si es que podía - _aunque se notaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos_ \- porque sabía que los alumnos se deprimirían mucho, aunque Bicht-sensei no pudo mantenerse calmada y lloraba en el pecho de Karasuma que por primera vez dejo que se acercara mucho inclusive la abrazo.

El más desconsolado era Karma, después de todo era su mejor amigo del que estábamos hablando, no podía creer simplemente no lo podía asimilar del todo, apenas el día anterior habían hablado bien, habían jugado en el castigo, no entendía por qué iban en un auto a tales horas de la noche, aunque se hacía una idea, pero no quería créelo.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 30 minutos donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de aquellos chicos, cuando al fin se pudieron calmar un poco prosiguió con su charla.

-Verán sé que esto es muy difícil para ustedes, pero quisiéramos hacerles unas preguntas– Hablo por primera un chico que estaba alado de la comandante.

-Pero dicen que fue un accidente ¿no? Entonces por qué quieren hacerles preguntas– Todos dirigieron su mirada a Bicht-sensei, después de todo tenía razón, pero querían escuchar la respuesta.

-Bien pues nosotros no creemos que haya sido un accidente ya que cuando revisamos los desechos del carro en la parte delantera pudimos rescatar los frenos y estos estaban estropeados, pero no por el golpe, si no como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a propósito– Se aclaró la garganta para seguir -Creemos que hay un asesino es por eso que queremos hacerles preguntas-

Karasuma volteo a ver a los estudiantes, ellos con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le dieron a entender que está bien -Esta bien pueden preguntar, pero será así como estamos para que sea más fácil contestar– Él sabía que si le preguntaban a uno por uno; no lo soportarían y otra vez llorarían.

-Bien primero que nada ¿Nos podrían decir cómo era la relación de él joven Nagisa con ustedes? - Sabían que debían comenzar con calma no querían verlos derrumbarse otra vez.

-El…– Dio un suspiro Sugino intentando contener las lágrimas -Él siempre era amable, ayudaba a todos en lo que podía, siempre sonreía, intentaba darnos ánimos a todos, creo que hablo por todos en decir que Nagisa era un buen amigo y compañero...– En ese momento se quebró su voz aun así intento mantenerse calmado.

Fueron preguntando más cosas despacio, cooperaban diciendo lo que sabían, aunque había preguntas que nadie podía responder simplemente porque no sabían la respuesta, hasta que llego una pregunta en específico 

\- ¿Alguno sabe si él tenía problemas en casa? – 

Karma inmediatamente subió la mirada, nadie decía nada, no claro que no después de todo solo lo sabía el, alzo con lentitud la mano derecha teniendo miedo de decir la verdad después de todo Nagisa confió en el para contarle todo lo que pasaba en su casa, pero en ese momento tenía que decir todo lo que sabía si así podían averiguar quién era el causante de su muerte; la comandante noto su mano. 

-Si joven ¿Usted sabe algo sobre eso? – 

Todos voltearon por inercia a ver a Karma, el asintió con la cabeza buscando su voz para poder hablar -Nos puede decir todo lo que sabe por favor-

Cerro los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos contaría todo lo que sabía, incluso si eso era romper una promesa que le hizo a Nagisa, después de todo él le pidió que guardara todo lo que le contara un no muy gustoso Karma accedió -E....El bueno me comento que su madre desde un inicio quiso tener una hija por lo que cuando nació Nagisa siendo chico no le gusto mássin embargo lo acepto, aun así ella controla muchas cosas de la vida de Nagisa, hizo que se dejara el cabello crecer y a veces vendaba el cuerpo de su hijo en ciertas parte por ejemplo en la cintura para que no se viera como un chico sino como una chica, de ahí que Nagisa se pueda confundir con una chica, ella cuando estaba disgustada bueno...– Karma miro sus manos era difícil decirlo, nunca a nadie le había contado lo que su amigo le decía -Cuando se enojaba muchas veces golpeaba a Nagisa y le decía palabras ofensivas, a veces los golpes eran muy fuertes y dejaban marcas, también me menciono que lo hacía vestirse como chica cuando estaba en casa– Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso, no esperaban que Nagisa sufriera eso, después de todo siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

\- ¿Porque nunca dijo nada a la policía? –Cuestiono el ayudante ya que al ver a la comandante esta estaba igual de sorprendida que todos.

-Porque decía que por más que le hiciera eso era su madre, la quería mucho, aunque ella le hiciera todas esas cosas, el me hizo prometer le que no diría nada y así lo hice, no hace mucho me lo dijo maso menos como unas 3 semanas aproximadamente– Susurro Karma, su voz no pudo más y se rompió a llorar otra vez ocultando su rostro en sus manos, había perdido a su mejor amigo, el único que lo entendía realmente y al que quería demasiado.

-Bien bueno– No sabía cómo romper ese incomodo silencio así que mejor decidió irse - Muchas gracias por a ver compartido todo lo que sabían con nosotros, aremos todo lo posible para saber quién causo sus muertes, si nos disculpan nos retiramos– 

Salieron del aula para bajar la montaña, no había nadie en el campus principal puesto que el Director dio permiso para que no hubieran clases ese día, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido, aunque el usara a la clase E para que los demás alumnos trabajaran demasiado, estaba consciente de que la noticia los destrozaría, por una parte no quería que los vieran en ese estado, después de todo sintió lastima por lo que pidió discreción y que solo los alumnos lo supieran al igual que menciono que los policías no dieran la noticia en televisión solo a los familiares.

Todos seguían mirando a Karma, después de todo él no era de los que dejaba ver sus sentimientos, se levantaron Nakamura, Kayano, Sugino y Isoga para ir con Karma, pusieron una mano en su espalda también llorando, los demás no aguantaron más y también se pusieron a llorar otra vez, después de todo no esperaban para nada que su compañero y amigo _-se había hecho amigo de todos quisieran o no admitirlo-_ había muerto eso les causaba un gran vacío en sus pechos.


	4. Chapter 4

** POV KARMA. **

Después de que la esa señora se fuera, aun con mis sollozos pude escuchar claramente como todos los demás lo hacían, por más que intentara callarme no podía aun asimilarlo, no quería creer que mi mejor amigo, que aquella persona a la cual quería mucho le pasara eso, estaba muy consciente que esa tipa llamada madre era capaz de todo, pero nunca me espere que hiciera eso.

Tarde varios minutos en calmarme, ya la mayoría se habían calmado, pero no por eso quitaban la mirada triste que tenían, estaba seguro que yo era el que más se veía triste porque era así me sentía triste, solo, pero también enojado por no poder haber ayudado más a Nagisa. 

Además, el día anterior le había prometido que siempre contaría conmigo y lo ayudaría en todo, pero no fui capaz de eso, me sentía terriblemente mal por lo que cuando estaba más calmado me levante tomando mi mochila y salí del salón. 

Tan solo quería llegar a casa y después tal vez ponerme a dormir o desahogarme con cualquier cosa, podía escuchar a lo lejos a Koro-sensei llamarme, pero muy poco me importaba por el momento no quería hablar con nadie ya que se y soy muy consciente que si hablo con alguien no poder aguantarme y terminare soltando todo lo que tenía todos los sentimientos que tenía en aquel momento.

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco, apenas llegue a casa fui recibido por los mayordomos, podía notar que estaban extrañados y preocupados por mí, al parecer era muy notable mi tristeza, simplemente camine escaleras arriba y me adentre de mi habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y llave, una vez entre aventé con toda furia mi mochila contra la pared, me recargue en la puerta dejándome caer sentado al piso.

-Nagisa...Nagisa… ¿por qué? – 

Volví a sollozar no podía dejar de pensar en cómo nos divertimos el día anterior y la sonrisa que tenía, porque el mundo era tan cruel para que mi mejor amigo desapareciera o peor haya muerto no quería creerlo, tan solo quería volver a ver su sonrisa, que estuviera a mi lado hablando como de costumbre, quería verlo una vez más enojado por las cosas que le decía pues siempre se veía a adorable con sus mejillas infladas y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Pude escuchar como Esteban el mayordomo con el que tenía más confianza me llamaba por mi nombre -Joven Karma por favor abra la puerta, que es lo que paso para que este así– 

_ No quiero abrir simplemente no quiero, me sentía fatal no podía hablar, seguía llorando.  _

-Por favor Joven Karma abra– 

Podía notar la preocupación en su voz, él siempre se preocupaba demasiado por mi tal vez fuera porque desde que soy pequeño él siempre estaba conmigo ya que como mis padres se la pasaban trabajando no tenían tiempo para cuidarme casi nunca y él era el que se encargaba de mí, siempre soporto todas mis bromas y me entendía, aunque no tanto como lo hacía Nagisa.

-VETE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE DÉJAME SOLO!!!!– No sé de dónde saque mi voz para gritar eso pero era cierto, el seguía insistiendo pero después de un rato se rindió, se alejó un poco aun así podía escuchar que murmuraba algo a los demás, pero me importaba un comino todo eso, me logre levantar del suelo tenía ganas de desatar todas esas emociones y con las lágrimas no podía, tome libros, varios objetos, incluso la silla de mi escritorio cada uno terminaba estrellándose contra una pared, no podía sacar la imagen de Nagisa llorando cuando su madre le hacía algo solo eso estaba presente en mi mente.

-Nagisa...– 

Susurre más calmado ya no tenía las ganas de asesinas de hace rato simplemente una gran tristeza, sentía un hueco en mi corazón, me dolía increíblemente. 

Me senté en mi cama viendo asía un mueble en ese tenía una foto enmarcada donde estaba con Nagisa cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido, cuando habíamos ido a ver la película de Sonic Ninja, él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero su mirada tenía un inmenso brillo, sonreía dulcemente, lo abrazaba por los hombros con una mano para poder tomar la foto, la tome con delicadeza era un recuerdo que atesoraba con mucho cariño; me acosté volteando asía la pared mientras abrazaba la foto, aun podía sentir lagrimas salir de mis ojos.

\- _Nagisa porque tenía que pasar esto, porque esa bruja, por favor Nagisa dime que todo esto es un sueño, que no pasó nada de lo que nos dijeron hoy, si te hubiera pedido quedarte en mi casa el día de ayer. No te hubiera pasado eso, prometo que haré todo lo posible para saber quién causo el accidente, le pediré a Koro-sensei que busque de ti, no quiero perderte no quiero, eres el único en quien confió, a quien quiero Nagisa...-_

Fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de quedarme dormido.

- **Al día siguiente-**

Abría mis ojos con pesadez, los podía sentir con picazón, con una mano me los talle intentando quitarme todo rastro de sueño, con pesadez me senté de nuevo en la cama, solté un suspiro con pesadez aun me sentía muy mal, aunque se podía decir que dormí un poco mal ya que había soñado con múltiples cosas que Nagisa me contaba de todas las veces que su madre se enojaba, deje una mano a un lado mío sintiendo algo volteé a ver que era, logre sorprenderme un poco me había quedado dormido abrazando la foto. 

La tome nuevamente para acariciar con un dedo la cara de Nagi, de repente sentí como mi estómago comenzaba a gruñir era porque no comí nada el día anterior, decidí levantarme dejando la foto donde estaba para dirigirme al baño y lavarme la cara podía notar mis ojos algo rojos por todo lo que había llorado aunque aún quería seguir en mi cama o romper algo pero mi estómago pedía a gritos algo de comer por lo que solo tome mi celular revisando si tenía algo nuevo, para sorpresa encontré varias llamadas de los demás, vi directamente el de Isoga que decía que los dejaron salir apenas me fui para que no me preocupara por los deberes, que después de que salí decidieron dejarlos ir aunque no me interesaba mucho tan solo le mande un OK.

Con algo de lentitud me cambié de ropa por unos Jeans y una playera negra con una sudadera del mismo color, me puse unos tenis blancos, para mi mala suerte no tenía negros, ese día me sentía depresivo y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que vestirme de color negro. 

Cuando volví a tomar mi celular me di cuenta de la hora que era, pasaba del medio día con exactitud eran las 4 de la tarde, no podía creer todo lo que había dormido, salí de mi habitación para bajar a la cocina, podía sentir la mirada de todos en mi, pero decidí ignorarlas, al llegar a la cocina estaba pensando en hacerme algo sencillo para no molestar, pero apenas entre una sirvienta se me acerco mostrando una comida para mí.

-Apenas escuche ruido decidí hacerle algo Joven Karma por favor siéntese a comer debe de tener mucha hambre– Con simpleza lo agarre y me senté en una mesa que estaba en la cocina, ahí era donde ellas comían- ¿Porque no va al comedor Joven Karma? –

Decidí ignorarla y comenzar a comer rápidamente, tenía mucha hambre, aunque por la tristeza no me parecía apetitosa la comida, aun así, me la acabe toda, al terminar me levante dándole un apenas audible gracias y regrese a mi habitación, al entrar encontré todo ordenado, el desorden que había hecho en mi arranque de enojo del día anterior no estaba, voltee a ver a la puerta cuando sentí la presencia de Esteban, tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo veía entrar.

** - ** Limpie todo y lo acomode, aunque su silla tendrá que ser remplazada se rompió cuando se estrelló– 

Parecía cuidar de sus palabras, y lo hacía bien ambos sabíamos que si decía algo mal no podría y terminaría haciéndole algo por cómo estaba 

\- Ahora que está más calmado me puede decir ¿Que paso para que llegara así ayer? – 

Desvié la mirada asía el suelo dudando en contarle o no, aunque le tenía una gran confianza y lo consideraba alguien de la familia como un hermano mayor ya que apenas era 7 años mayor que yo, no sabía si decirle o no 

–Acaso ¿le paso algo al Joven Nagisa? –

Volteé a verlo con algo de asombro ¿acaso era un libro abierto? no debía ser eso si no todos lo hubieran deducido, solté un suspiro para comenzar a contarle todo lo que nos haba dicho la esa comandante, él se limitó a escucharme, aunque podía saber que estaba muy sorprendido y triste ya que él conocía a Nagisa y también se había encariñado con él, al terminar de contarle todo podía sentir todas sus emociones, pero trataba de mantenerse calmado 

\- ¿Quiere que investigue sobre quien pudo haber sido? -

-Me harías un gran favor, pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie más incluso ni a mis padres– Él se limitó a asentir y pude sentir como revolví mi cabello un poco intentando pasarme un poco de tranquilidad, después de eso el salió de mi habitación, una vez me quede solo volví a meterme en la cama intentando olvidarme de todo.


	5. Chapter 5

** POV ESTEBAN **

Al salir de la habitación les comenté que el Joven Karma se encontraba bien, después de todo ellos se preocupaban mucho por él, y varias veces lo ayudaban a hacer sus travesuras o eran víctimas de ellas, pero aun así le tienen un gran aprecio.

Sabía bien como estaría sufriendo después de todo las pocas veces que venía el Joven Nagisa a la "casa" me pude dar cuenta de la gran persona que era en realidad, con ese chico te podías encariñar fácilmente. 

Era de las pocas personas de este mundo en quien sabias que podías confiar desde el primer momento en que lo conoces - _Espero que este con vida Joven Nagisa-_ pensaba mientras caminaba a la que era mi habitación en la mansión, todos los que trabajábamos aquí nos dieron un habitación en la planta baja, principalmente por si pasaba algo nosotros pudiéramos escapar también, los señores son unas personas muy amables.

Intentaría averiguar todo lo que pudiera sin consultar a la señora, ya que ella tiene muchos más contactos que nos pudieran ayudar, pero intentaría encontrarlo - _También quiero que el regrese-_

** NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE: _En el cuartel general del ministro de defensa_ **

Se encontraba Karasuma en su oficina, había puesto a un equipo a investigar lo de Nagisa, aunque el también investigaría aparte, desde que se enteró ayer y después de haber dejado ir a los chicos pues se veían muy mal por la noticia, él se retiró al igual que los otros dos maestros. 

Se fue al lugar del incidente, aun habían policías, pero no lo reconocieron lo que era bueno, todo el automóvil por la parte delantera destrozada apenas si se podían reconocer algunas piezas, donde debió estar Hiromi estaba manchado de sangre, ya habían retirado el cuerpo y por la parte trasera un pequeño charco de sangre. 

-Si la hipótesis de la policía era cierta el debió salir del automóvil y haber caminado, aunque por la sangre no creo que tuviera muchas fuerzas, además si eso es cierto se debió haber encontrado de su cuerpo, aunque puede que alguien lo encontrará antes…- 

Con eso salió de la oficina para investigar si alguien con las características de Nagisa se encontraba en un hospital, aunque tendría que ir a los hospitales a preguntar ya que, para poder revisar los historiales desde el cuartel, al llegar al estacionamiento pudo apreciar una cabellera rubia, era Irina.

** POV IRINA **

No me sentía tranquila, sabía que Nagisa no podría a ver muerto tan rápido, por lo que notaba en educación física él tenía un cuerpo resistente, o simplemente es que no quería aceptarlo. 

Por mi parte también quería a Nagisa, en realidad quiero a todos, el poco tiempo que llevo en la clase E ha hecho que me encariñe con ellos son muy buenas personas, pero pensar que de un momento a otro uno muera es un sentimiento que no me deja tranquila. 

Ya sospechaba que algo le pasaba en casa, una vez pude ver un moretón en su brazo, aunque pensé que había sido por un golpe o en un entrenamiento se había pegado, pero nunca pensé que sufriera maltrato en casa, con cada momento que pasamos hasta que decidimos dejarlos ir pude ver sus caras llenas de dolor, de tristeza. 

-Quiero ayudar **-** Murmuraba mientras me dirigía al Ministro de Defensa. 

Sabía que al menos Karasuma estaría pensando lo mismo, me quede en el estacionamiento, si entraba me cuestionarían que paso con el trabajo por el que me contrataron, al paso de unos minutos pude escuchar pisadas y sentí una presencia, al voltear pude ver que era Karasuma, se veía sorprendido después de todo él no me esperaba ver. 

-Hola Karasuma-

\- ¿Qué quieres Irina? - Me respondió un poco secamente, no me sorprendía el debería estar pensando en otras cosas -Si vas a decirme algo di lo rápido tengo cosas que ha…-

-Quiero encontrar a Nagisa- Lo interrumpí tampoco quería perder tiempo, las primeras horas o días eran importantes para poder encontrarlo -Quiero....Quiero encontrarlo vivo sé que él no puede estar muerto y si lo está al menos quiero encontrar su cuerpo para poder enterrarlo- Alce la mirada decidida, muy pocas veces hacia cosas por otras personas, pero cambie desde que llegue con esos niños y Nagisa fue uno de los que me cambio.

-Está bien tampoco puedo estar tranquilo, tampoco creo la posibilidad de que él esté muerto- Entro en su auto comenzando a arrancar -Iba a ver en los hospitales si de casualidad alguien lo había encontrado de llevado, vamos sube no hay tiempo que perder- 

Sin perder más tiempo subí en el lado del copiloto, salimos lo más rápido que pudimos del estacionamiento, aunque tuvo que bajar la velocidad en la carretera. 

-El pulpo también lo está buscando por los alrededores del choque- 

No me sorprendía en lo más mínimo después de todo él era más unido a los chicos, además de que creo que veía a Nagisa como su hijo o algo parecido.

-Espero el encuentre algo más-Susurré creo que Karasuma logro escucharlo; y así como lo teníamos planeado buscamos de hospital a hospital, pero nos dijeron que nadie había llegado con esas características.

-Ahhh como puede ser posible que no, ni con la foto que llevábamos-Di un fuerte grito una vez que salimos del ultimo hospital de la ciudad, un poco resignados regresamos al Ministerio de Defensa, aunque antes de que pudiera bajar Karasuma volvió a arrancar el auto.

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa ya es tarde para que vayas caminando- 

Me encontraba sorprendida primero porque no esperaba que se "ofreciera" a llevarme, aunque no me pregunto y la segunda cosa de la que estaba sorprendida era de como sabia donde vivía.

\- ¿Como sabes dónde vivo? - Intente....INTENTE preguntar seria, aunque lo hice más en forma de broma quería aligerar el ambiente que había.

-Me lo informaron cuando llegaste por si algo llegaba a pasarte- 

Como me lo esperaba, aunque quería que respondiera otra cosa, una vez llegamos a mi casa me baje y él se fue en menos de unos segundos, entre y me senté directamente en el ordenador para buscar si algún asesino que conocía me podría decir algo, aunque dudaba mucho.

**_ -AL DÍA SIGUIENTE- _ **

Nada no había encontrado nada, con los asesinos que me pude comunicar les pregunte por si habían visto a alguien como Nagisa y no nada, también les pregunte si alguien lo habían contratado para hacer el trabajo sucio, todos me respondieron que no, aunque es lógico a un asesino no nos contratan para sabotear algo y que quede la posibilidad de que la víctima sobreviva, nos mandan a matarlos de una forma rápida y eficaz sin que quede alguna evidencia.


	6. Chapter 6

** POV KORO-SENSEI  **

Ya ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que Nagisa-kun ha desaparecido y no encontrábamos nada de su ubicación.

El ánimo en el salón iba mejorando ya se podía respirar mejor; desde que él había desparecido el ambiente en la clase era muy desastroso había un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos muchos eran de tristeza, otros de soledad, pero había uno que sobresalía en los alumnos y era algo que todos mostraban una inmensa preocupación. 

Con eso era complicado que pudieran controlar su sed de sangre con eso logre sacar algo bueno les enseñaba en algunas clases como controlarla para que no se volvieran locos, aunque al principio no querían los termine convenciendo. 

Ahora solo podía hacer que el ambiente era más tranquilo, más calmado, desde que les mencionamos que hacíamos lo que podíamos para poder encontrarlo se pudieron controlar.

Aunque Karma-kun aun le era difícil logra calmarse en clases, por lo que sabía él también tenía a alguien buscándolo, pero no tenía buenos resultados.

_ Solo espero él se encuentre bien.... _

** POV KARMA  **

Sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada y por más que presionara a Esteban el no encontraba nada, empezaba a dudar.

Los chicos en la escuela intentan animarme, sabiendo que soy el más afectado por todo esto, pero solo abra algo que me calmara y es que Nagisa regrese, solo puedo pedir que él se encuentre bien

-Tal vez deba de pedirle ayuda a mis padres......- 

Miraba abajo, me encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, me traía muchos recuerdos, casi siempre cuando Nagisa venia conmigo nos sentábamos debajo de este árbol, pero ahora que no está me siento solo.

** **************************** **

-Corre Nagisa-kun, eres muy lento- 

Reía mientras continuaba corriendo, era divertido molestarlo además si no llega antes que yo tendrá que invitar los helados.

-Karma-kun!!!- 

Al llegar a un puesto de helados, me detenía el llego después de unos segundos que yo, estaba cansado, después de todo el camino de la escuela hasta acá es muy lejos, aunque fue el, el que dijo que no quería ir en tren (metro).

Se veía adorable, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, con sus manos en sus rodillas intentando obtener más aire para respirar bien, y un poco de cabello en la cara.

\- Ne~~ Nagisa-kun no es para tanto, ni que hubiéramos corrido un maratón - Con una de mis manos quitaba los pequeños mechones de cabello de su cara poniéndolos de tras de su oreja, de un momento a otro su sonrojo se intensifico, siempre era igual se sonrojaba demasiado haciéndolo ver muy adorable.

-Kar…Karma-kun - Era divertido ver como desviaba la mirada intentando ocultar su cara roja -Corres muy rápido como quieres que te alcance? -

-Jajaja vale vale…. Para que veas hoy invito yo, pero la próxima si no me alcanzas invitadas tu - Volteaba asía el heladero y pedía uno de fresa para mí y otro se vainilla para él, después de todo era su sabor favorito.

-Ten Nagisa-kun –

Le extendí su helado, inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron, rápidamente me lo quito para empezar a comerlo, nos fuimos a sentar al parque que se encontraba cerca. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, mientras reíamos por lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

\- Karma-kun podrías ayudarme con Matemáticas? -Preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos, por costumbre sonreí.

-Claro Nagisa-kun solo dime cuando y te ayudo en lo que se te dificulta-Acerco mi mano a la cara de Nagisa, se había quedado un poco de helado en la comisura de sus labios, con mi dedo lo tomé para después llevarlo a mi boca, no sabía por qué lo hacía solo tuve el impulso de hacerlo.

Al instante sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas, estaba sorprendido por lo que hice 

\- Gra....gracias Karma-kun – 

Después de eso volvimos nuestras casas....

** ******************** **

Al recordar eso no puedo evitar sonrojarme, aun me sigo preguntando por que hice eso, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Me levante para ir asía mi casa necesitaba despejarme un poco o en tal caso ponerme a investigar junto a Esteban.  
.  
 **NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de la Nagisa y la muerte de Hiromi, aunque había algo raro era como si el problema (accidente) hubiera desaparecido, los policías ya no lo investigaban, es como si lo hubieran olvidado, todo era muy extraño.

Se podía apreciar en una oficina un hombre con traje, sentado en su escritorio, revisando los archivos de los nuevos alumnos que entrarían pronto, habían conseguido cambiarse a Kunigaoka, claro antes tuvieron que pasar un examen, pero entrarían en 3ro lamentablemente no había ya lugares en los salones A, B, C, D, pero en la E si, estaba por hacer una excepción en los salones A pero algo lo dejo sorprendido. 

Los 2 alumnos que iban a entrar uno era una chica y el otro un chico, pero lo que le sorprendió era el chico, se supone que estaba muerto, pero ahí estaba su foto, también la chica se parecía mucho a él, pero sus facciones eran más delicadas y solo por el color de cabello que lo tenía más oscuro y sus ojos color verdes eran las únicas diferencias que tenían.

\- ¿Como es esto posible? –

Se cuestionaba el director viendo más archivos sobre ellos, venían de una buena familia, ¿Pero por qué él estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué tenía otro apellido? ¿Como es que había sobrevivido? 

\- A ellos les agradara saber que está vivo, bueno puedo hacer una excepción – 

Mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque él quería que la clase E fuera usada para impulsar a los demás alumnos sabía que desde la muerte de ese chico la clase estaba destrozada, les daría una razón para que vivieran a sonreír, aunque no quisiera admitirlo no odiaba la clase E, no quería hacerlos sufrir, pero era necesario es por eso que les ayudaría un poco **.**

\- Supongo que será mejor que haga los cambios- Volteo asía el teléfono llamando a un persona del mantenimiento de la escuela - Ve a la clase E y pon una mesa y silla más, están a guardadas en su depósito, y la silla que sobraba pon la hasta atrás con la otra, aunque tengas que recorrerlas- 

Finalizo para después mandarle un mensaje a Karasuma diciendo que llegarían el día de mañana nuevos estudiantes exactamente dos más sin en cambio no le dijo el nombre ni donde ubicar los para contarles sobre el ser que estaba ahí, quería que mañana se enterase de quienes eran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les esta gustando la historia?


	7. Chapter 7

** POV KARASUMA **

Me encontraba sentado en el despacho de mi departamento revisando unos informes que me habían llegado del grupo de búsqueda, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un mes aún tenía un equipo buscando a Nagisa.

Mas sin embargo me sorprendí al recibir un mensaje del director Gakuho, era sospechoso que no me dijera quienes eran aquellos dos estudiantes ya que teníamos que hablarles del pulpo, aunque también era muy pronto meter a dos alumnos cuando uno no aparecía, esperaba no tener que controlar a todos los estudiantes con su enojo porque alguien más tomara el lugar de Nagisa. Sabía que el director por más que le insistiera no me diría nada así que sin más aproveche para ir a descansar y pensar un poco en cómo explicarles a los nuevos alumnos sobre la misión que tenía esa clase.

**_ -Al siguiente día- _ **

Llegue temprano para poder avisar a Irina y al pulpo sobre los nuevos alumnos, ellos también estaban sorprendidos por la noticia, el pulpo nos dijo que en la noche había ido alguien y metió otra mesa con silla al salón y movieron el lugar de Nagisa hacia atrás al lado del otro. 

Me sentía molesto pero no podíamos cambiarlo, ya saciaríamos nuestra curiosidad cuando llegaran, el director mando otro mensaje diciendo que ellos llegarían unos 20 minutos después del inicio de clases ya que tenía cosas que hablar con ellos, decidimos estar los 3 en el momento que diéramos la noticia, incluso nos quedamos en el salón hasta que llegaron todos.

** POV KARMA **

Una vez llegue al salón me sorprendí ya que estaban Karasuma-sensei, Bicht-sensei y Koro-sensei en el salón, no era el único sorprendido todos lo estaban y más al ver dos lugares vacíos a mi lado izquierdo, habían movido los lugares Itona ahora estaba enfrente mío, movieron a alguien a donde estaba el lugar de Nagisa, intente reclamar, pero en la mirada de los senséis decían que ellos no habían sido, mosqueado me senté en mi lugar esperando que diera inicio las clases.

Una vez que todos llegaron y dio inicio Karasuma-sensei dio un paso adelante. 

** - ** Escuchen hoy llegaran dos nuevos alumnos, no sabemos quiénes son, el director se negó a darme los nombres de los nuevos- Dio un suspiro cansado antes de volver a mirarnos **-** Se sentaran en los dos lugares de atrás, al lado de Karma-kun, sé que están molestos puesto que un lugar es el de Nagisa, pero no podemos hacer nada, el directo mando acomodar los lugares de esa manera-.

-Pero ese es el lugar de Nagisa-kun, no pueden poner a nadie ahí- Exclamo Sugino con notable enojo, no es que estuviera mejor que el, de hecho, estaba peor, estaba muy enojado por eso, sabía que él seguía con vida de alguna manera así lo sentía.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sugino- Mencione mientras intentaba mantenerme calmado, nadie tenía el derecho de mover ese lugar y mucho menos sentarse en él.

-Karma-kun sabemos eso, pero debemos de seguir con las órdenes del Director- Explico el pulpo, tsk como odiaba eso pero tenía razón.

-Escuchen los nuevos están a punto de llegar así que guarden la compostura, nos sacaremos de dudas una vez que ellos lleguen **-** Por primera vez Bicht-sensei estaba muy seria, lo que causo que nadie dijera nada, daba algo de miedo.

** NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE. **

Se podía oír ruido afuera del salón por lo que todos se quedaron callados intentando escuchar lo que decían, se pudo apreciar la voz de una chica.

-Pensé que nunca se callaría, su discurso me aburrió- Exclamo la voz de una chica que parecía estar muy fastidiada. -Aunque no puedes negar que aquí es mejor que estar en el edificio principal-

-Si tienes razón, aunque agradezco que nos explicó la situación de la escuela y lo que implicaba estar en esta clase E - Le contesto una voz que para los que escuchaban se les hizo muy familiar, ¿pero no podía ser el cierto? -Aunque nuestros padres ya nos lo habían explicado-

Con eso se dejaron de escuchar las voces para escucharse pasos, cuando ya estaban en la puerta esta se abrió primero entrando una chica y atrás de ella....... Él. 

Todos estaban sorprendidos no se esperaban que apareciera así, pero también lo sorprendente era que la chica que estaba aún lado se parecía mucho a él solo que tenía el cabello más largo y sus ojos eran verdes, sus facciones eran más delicadas, las dos personas se pararon aun lado de los maestros.

-Es un gusto conocerlos me llamo Ikeda Aimi- Sonrió con total naturalidad la chica, muy contenta de al fin poder asistir a clases.

-El mío es Ikeda Nagisa, espero llevarnos bien - Tanto Aimi como Nagisa hicieron una reverencia, para después de unos segundos levantarse para sonreírse entre ellos, todos estaban en shock, nadie hablaba.

\- ¿Nagisa-kun donde has estado? - La primera en hablar fue Irina, todos estaban igual que ella de sorprendidos.

Nagisa volteo asía ella algo confundido -Disculpe, pero nunca la había visto, hace unos días llegamos a Kunigaoka- Sonrió levemente mientras su hermana lo abrazaba por los hombros, ambos tenían la misma estatura.

-Así es apenas llegamos aquí, nos mudamos con nuestra familia, verdad onii-chan- Se movía algo inquieta la chica.

Rio levemente Nagisa -Si nee-chan - Correspondió al abrazo a su hermana, aunque no entendía el por qué la cara de desentendidos de todos. -Los lugares de atrás son para nosotros verdad- Solo tuvieron un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los maestros.

Con eso se fueron atrás Nagisa se sentó al lado de Karma y Aimi al lado de Ritsu, no parecían desconcertados del porque un pulpo o una chica sirvenetica, después de todo sus padres les explicaron todo acerca de la Clase E.

Karma no sabía que pasaba, nunca se esperaría que su mejor amigo apareciera como si nada, con otro apellido y con una hermana, se podía notar que estaba molesto, no sabe cuánto sufrió al no saber nada de él, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba confundido puesto que dijera que no los conocía era muy extraño.

Todos hicieron como si nada pasara, aunque tenían muchas dudas que debían de resolver, en cierto periodo el peli azul se levantó para ir al baño una vez que abandono el salón, todos.... TODOS rodearon a la chica en busca de respuestas.

-Supongo que quieren saber quién soy y por qué Nagi vino conmigo **-** Sonreía amablemente la chica mientras se sentaba mejor, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero no se sentía intimidada.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Nagisa-kun? ¿Por qué no nos recuerda? Y sobre todo¿Quién eres? - Karma muy molesto tomo a la chica por lo hombros, nadie decía nada después de todo él dijo la mayoría de dudas que tenían, Aimi amablemente quito las manos de Karma arreglándose la ropa bien.

-Miren esto tiene que ser rápido- Dio un suspiro tenía que explicar, aunque sea un poco para que no comentan una tontería, no quería que Nagisa sufriera **-** No le hice nada, solo sé que su pérdida de memoria se debe por un golpe fuerte, aunque también por el medicamento que le dio Hiromi al intentar dormirle, aunque creo que lo drogo aún no sé por qué perdió la memoria, pero les agradecería que no intentaran que el recuerde nada, dejen que lo haga solo-.

-Y por qué no podemos recordarle nada? Y ¿Cómo sabes de Hiromi? - Hablo por primera vez Koro-sensei-

Se volteo asía el dando una sonrisa cansada **-** Porque cada vez que alguien intenta que el recuerde algo Nagisa se desmaya y siente un gran dolor en la cabeza, los médicos recomendaron que el recordara todo por cuenta propia, lo de Hiromi es aparte no puedo explicar todo Nagisa pronto vendrá - Miro al suelo cerrando por un segundo los ojos, sabía que se arriesgaba mucho a que le escuchara, además ese tema debían de decirlo sus padres -Y soy la hermana de Nagisa no miento en nada de lo que les he contado-

Por más que no quisieran creerle de alguna forma sabían que decía la verdad, aunque voltearon a ver a Koro-sensei este les negó con la cabeza, dando entender que ella decía la verdad, dieron un suspiro. 

\- Tu apellido es Ikeda verdad - La chica asintió con la cabeza - Si no mal recuerdo ese es el apellido de la familia...... - Se callo al momento de escuchar como Nagisa volvía al salón. 

Rápidamente mando todos a sentarse y hacer como que nada había pasado, en la hora del receso nadie pudo acercarse a Nagisa, Aimi lo saco del salón con la excusa de conocer mejor donde tendrían clases de ahora en adelante, tal vez previniendo que alguien dijera algo que podría causar más confundimiento en Nagisa.

De alguna forma querían sacar más información, pero también querían pasar más tiempo con Nagisa, Karma se paró de su lugar para darse vuelta mirando a Nagisa, en verdad quería saber todo lo que paso en ese tiempo.

\- Nagisa-kun, Aimi-chan ¿No les gustaría ir a tomar algo con todos? **-** Intento ser amable los demás se pusieron atrás de él, ambos se miraron a los ojos para después levantarse con sus cosas.

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos que ir a casa tenemos cosas que hacer **-** Respondió Aimi mientras caminaba asía la puerta seguida de Nagisa.

-Para la otra será, disculpen - Susurro Nagisa saliendo del salón para bajar hasta el campus principal. 

Todos iban detrás de ellos, tal vez seguirlos no era mala idea, con tal de saber más, se sorprendieron al ver que se dirigían a un auto color rojo, del que se bajaron 3 chicos más, sus cabellos también eran de tonalidades azules, Nagisa y Aimi fueron recibidos por un abrazo conjunto de ellos, después se subieron al auto y este arranco dejando con más dudas a los estudiantes de la clase E, de alguna forma tenían que descubrir todo pero se sentían mejor al saber que él estaba vivo.


	8. Chapter 8

** POV NAGISA  **

Fue un día un tanto raro he de admitir, pero divertido, aunque la actitud que tuvieron nuestros compañeros fue extraña, no parecían malas personas como los alumnos de las demás clases decían, no sentí ningún presentimiento malo una vez que entramos, en cambio sentía como si ya los conociéramos o al menos yo, pero no recuerdo. 

Después del accidente, mis padres han intentado hacer que recuerde algo, pero no funcionaba nada funcionaba los doctores tuvieron que intervenir diciendo que no debían hacerlo ya que podría causar efectos negativos en mí, que era mejor dejar que recuerde por mi cuenta, aun así, ellos me contaron algo pero sabía que me ocultaban muchas cosas, se supone que olvide todo pero al menos debo de acordarme de mi familia ¿no?. 

Pues no fue así al despertar en ese hospital no recordaba nada, apenas mi nombre y edad, pero no de donde era, y es algo que aun hace que dude.

**_ *************** _ **

** (Hace 1 mes con una semana) **

Me dolía horriblemente la cabeza, como si algo me hubiera pasado, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no podía abrir los ojos o al menos me costaba un poco. Cuando al fin pude abrirlos me arrepentí, tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme al lugar en donde estaba, al ya poder un poco mejor me intente levantar, algo sorprendido mire a mis lados, estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

¿Pero qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué me paso? ¿En mi mano había un tubo que conectaba con suero? Creo, estaba en un cuarto individual ya que no había nadie más.

Hice una mueca de disgusto cuando me llego el olor a medicamentos, era asqueroso no me gustaba, a lo mejor me había pasado algo por lo que no me gustara, el cuarto era totalmente blanco, lo cual es malo si a lado tuyo hay una ventana, como en mi caso, lleve una mano a mi cabeza me dolía demasiado, aunque parecía tener una venda en la cabeza o al menos así se sentía.

¿Quién soy?

Bueno creo me llamo Nagisa, aunque ¿ese es mi verdadero nombre? ¿Cuál es mi apellido?

¿Qué edad tengo?

Creo 14 o 15 no recuerdo bien.

Pero ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me paso?

Al intentar recordar algo más sobre mí el insoportable dolor de cabeza se intensificó, solté un grito de dolor a lo que enfermeras entraron alarmadas por mi grito, me pusieron un medicamento inyectado, aunque fueron algo bruscas ya que al estarme movimiento por el dolor tuvieron que agarrarme entre varias para poder ponerme la inyección, a los pocos minutos el dolor disminuyo, volvieron acostarme y cambiaron el suero al estarse acabando.

Espere casi una hora hasta que entro alguien más, un doctor y un señor peli azul, parecía preocupado por mí, no lograba entender nada de lo que decían ya que estaban hablando en términos ¿médicos?

-Muchacho ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? - Me pregunto el médico, intente volver a sentarme para que habláramos mejor, es incómodo estar acostado boca arriba y hablando.

Negué con la cabeza levemente, aunque me arrepentí, se me quedo viendo serio por lo que baje la mirada -Solo un poco la cabeza, pero se está calmando gracias a la inyección que me pusieron-

Instantáneamente se acercó a mí y me toco la cabeza, me preguntaba exactamente donde me dolía, trataba de responderle sin quejarme tanto. 

-Miren seré sincero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte, pero pudimos detener el sangrado, aunque la herida tuvo que ser cosida, son pocos puntos además de que no se notan, estos se le quitaran la próxima semana, espero que no haya afectado nada en términos cognitiva mente, le mandaremos hacer un examen para ver que partes fueron afectadas- Después de decir eso los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, ¿tal vez le debí haber dicho que no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre? Bueno luego les diré después.

Volví a recostarme en la cama intentando volver a dormir a ver si así se iba por completo el dolor de cabeza, era incomodo no poder moverme ya que si lo hacia la mano en donde entraba el suero me dolía por la pequeña aguja, volví a dormir, aunque tuve un extraño sueño.

En el sueño podía ver un auto estrellado, en el asiento de enfrente se podía ver a alguien, pero no podía distinguir nada, aunque las puertas estaban abiertas como si alguien hubiera salido, también podía ver a una persona caminar hasta el auto, pero después de unos minutos alejarse de ahí, me comenzó a dar mucho miedo por alguna razón no entendía.

Desperté algo exaltado, llevando mi mano a mis ojos y mi cabeza, no creo que solo fuera un sueño, no entendía por qué lo veía.

Tal vez.... ¿En ese accidente estuve yo?

¿Por eso el golpe?

Pero si es así...... ¿Quién me saco del coche? ¿Abre salido por cuenta propia?

-Oye Nagisa ¿Estas bien? - Voltee asía la izquierda, había una chica sentada en la silla ¿Quién es?, parpadee aún más confundido -Onii-chan ¿Porque me ves raro? - He dijo Onii-chan? ¿Es mi hermana?

Al instante entro un hombre de cabello azul fuerte y ojos azules con un matiz gris - ¿Que pasa Aimi? - Ah ese es el nombre de la chica, su vista se dirigió a mi - Oh hijo ya volviste a despertar ¿Como te sientes? ¿Aun te duele algo? - Soy su hijo? Bueno creo que también tengo el cabello azul podría ser realmente mi padre creo.

-Me está mirando raro Otto-san como si no me conociera- Infló sus mejillas, algo gracioso a mi parecer.

El hombre me toco el hombro - ¿No recuerdas nada? - Negué ligeramente - ¿Que recuerdas? -

Dude en hablar, pero bueno sería mejor para saber quién soy y quienes son realmente ellos -Recuerdo que me llamo Nagisa y que tengo 14 o 15 años, no recuerdo nada más -Intente hablar fuerte para que se escuchara bien -Disculpe, pero me podría decir ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como llegue aquí? -

Con algo de duda se miraron para después voltear a verme -Nagisa somos tu familia, aunque es comprensible que no nos recuerdes, el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte y con respecto a cómo llegaste aquí, ibas con una persona en un auto, no sabemos qué hacías ahí, pero te encontramos y trajimos al hospital en otra ciudad-¿Debo de confiar en ellos? Sentí como si me estuvieran mintiendo, pero ¿En qué **?** -Bueno ya veremos qué tan grabe fue, en poco tiempo te harán un examen por medio de una máquina para ver si el golpe afecto en algo más, Aimi tu madre llegara pronto, vendrá con tus hermanos ve a buscarlos a recepción, ya sabes cómo se pierden en los lugares-

-Bien horita vuelvo -

Nos quedamos solos no sabía que decir o si confiar pero deben de estarme diciendo la verdad . Entro nuevamente el doctor y una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

\- Vamos Nagisa es hora de ver si no sufriste nada más- Con la ayuda de la enfermera me pusieron en la silla de ruedas y salimos de la habitación directo a otra parte del hospital, ¿Mi padre? Y el doctor iban hablando, le estaba contando de mi amnesia y que esperaba que fuese temporal.

Después del examen regresamos a la habitación, parece que solo afecto mi memoria, pero que tendría que recordar poco a poco, ya que si hacía mucho esfuerzo me dolía la cabeza, lo acabábamos de comprobar una vez que me hicieron preguntas, pero me dolió demasiado la cabeza por lo que dejamos de intentar. Después de eso llego a mi habitación la chica Aimi con una señora y tres jóvenes, supongo son mi madre y hermanos.

La mujer tenía el cabello azul claro como el mío, pero sus ojos eran verdes, tenía una complextura delgada pero algo alta, su piel era clara, se parecía a Aimi solo que no por su color de cabello, el de Aimi era azul más oscuro.

Con respecto a los jóvenes, el primero y más alto tenía el cabello azul muy muy oscuro que se podría confundir con el negro, unos ojos verdes oscuros, sus facciones eran más maduras, parecía tener 20 años creo; el segundo tenía el cabello azul intermedio con ojos color verde acuoso, el parecía tener entre unos 18 y 19 años; el tercero se parecía mucho al segundo pero sus ojos eran como color esmeralda, también parecían tener la misma edad, a lo mejor eran gemelos.

Les explicaron la situación y mi falta de memoria, parecían entender muy bien, se presentaron como mi madre y mis hermanos mayores, parece que Aimi y yo tenemos la misma edad, somos gemelos bueno solo que ella es una chica y yo un chico, y ella tiene una tonalidad más fuerte de cabello que el mío y los ojos verdosos, pero en lo demás nos parecemos, o así parece en una foto que se tomó conmigo según para el recuerdo. 

Me sentía muy seguro estando con ellos, además parecían muy felices de verme, como si nunca me hubieran visto o al menos así parecían mis hermanos y hermana. Creo que confiare en ellos, además si recuerdo todo sabré si ellos me dijeron la verdad o no.

Días después al fin salí del hospital, podía caminar a la perfección, aunque debía volver cada semana para revisiones y ver si no hay un efecto secundario. Cuando llegue a mi casa, si es que a eso de le puede llamar casa, era muy grande de 3 pisos con muchas habitaciones, no cabía en mi sorpresa, además teníamos un jardín muy grande, el cual estaba lleno de árboles de cerezo... Creo que, si se llamaban así, una vez entramos nos recibieron personas, me dijeron que eran nuestros sirvientes, pero todos les llamaban por sus nombres, me costaría un poco aprender me los, ellos tenían su propio cuarto unos en el primer piso y otros en el segundo, yo dormía en el tercero, junto con mi familia, tenían un tipo de enfermería por si nos lastimábamos.

Lo veo algo innecesario pero bueno.

También había una biblioteca muy grande y una sala de juegos.  
Todos los cuartos tenían baño propio, y aún quedaban muchos que no estaban ocupados.

Cuando entre a mi habitación la vi algo vacía, una vez pregunte por que, me dijeron que la persona con quien iba me había intentado secuestrar y se había llevado todas mis cosas, pero que no me preocupara iríamos a comprar ropa y cosas para mi habitación. Y así fue al día siguiente fuimos al centro comercial, fue muy divertido, compramos mucha ropa para mí, todas de tonos diferentes y que combinaban, también compramos un ordenador nuevo para mí y algunas cosas más para mi habitación, aunque mis hermanos me pidieron que les dejara a ellos adornarla y como no sabía bien como les dije que si...... Compraron 3 muebles grandes y mucho.... MUCHOS funko pop (creo que así se llaman) al igual que algunos peluches, y varias cosas más que tenían un nombre raro. Una vez regresamos la comida ya estaba lista, la comida era muy deliciosa, cuando acabamos fuimos a acomodar todo, una vez terminamos me gustaba como estaba, ya no se sentía vacía sino muy acogedora. Los días siguientes fueron muy divertidos, cada día conocía más cosas de mi familia y eso me alegraba, aunque me entere de varias cosas, pero no me molesta, ya que entiendo sus razones, aunque tampoco he recordado nada, pero estoy creando nuevos recuerdos.

**_ ********************* _ **

Actualmente íbamos en el auto de camino a casa, Aimi les iba contando a cerca de la clase, para después preguntarme si recordé algo al ver la escuela, negué, pero les sonreí diciendo que fue muy divertido, ellos se alegraron. He de decir que les tome mucho cariño a todos, en verdad eran mi familia, me alegraba, pero aún tenía mis dudas, tendría que investigar un poco después lo que realmente paso ese día donde mi vida cambio.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ POV KARMA: Mansión Akabane. _ **

Ya han pasado más de 2 semanas, sinceramente no creo poder soportarlo.

2 semanas desde el regreso de Nagisa, pero el sigue actuando como si no nos conociera de antes, es frustrante y más porque se supone que éramos mejores amigos, aunque mi relación con él es buena pero no como antes, aunque sus reacciones siguen siendo las mismas.

A veces cuando estamos hablando él se queda mirando asía un punto, pero no reacciona si no minutos después pero siempre se le nota confundido, o estamos en educación física él se queda mirando asía el bosque como si hubiera algo que llamara su atención. 

Según lo que nos contó Aimi puede que este recobrando sus recuerdos, eso es muy emocionante, pero ella no se ve feliz como si no quisiera decirle la verdad a Nagisa, aunque supongo que será por que oculta ciertas cosas o al menos eso hemos notado todos.

Suspiraba mientras salía al jardín para sentarme debajo de un árbol mirando asía el suelo recordando lo que me dijo Esteban días después de que Nagisa había vuelto.

** ****************************** **

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio leyendo la una noticia sobre que saldría una película nueva del director que tanto me gustaba, cuando entro Esteban con rostro de preocupación, lo voltee a ver con algo de curiosidad del por qué estaba así, ya que no es nada común verlo de esa manera parecía dudar un poco en como empezar a hablar.

\- ¿Que pasa Esteban? ¿Por qué tan preocupado? -

Al ver como comenzaba a desesperarme dio un largo suspiro para volver a comportarse como siempre; tranquilo y sereno. 

-Joven Karma he buscado por todos lados el caso del Joven Nagisa pero no existenada que indique que algo que ellos dijeron sea falso, en verdad son hermanos- Se sentó en mi cama para verme directamente a los ojos, aun parecía muy preocupado o al menos eso notaba en su mirada -De hecho cuando comencé a buscar encontraba información de el en la policía, más sin en cambio una semana después desapareció todo rastro de que alguna vez sucedió el caso de la familia Shiota-

Algo confundido intentaba encontrar un porque de lo que decía - ¿Pero eso cómo es posible? -

De la nada su rostro mostró mucha seriedad -Alguien borro todo dato sobre ello, cuando busque el matrimonio Shiota solo mostraba información que era solo ellos dos, nunca apareció nada del Joven Nagisa como si nunca hubiera sido su hijo, de hecho si se mostraba que la Señora Hiromi murió pero por un accidente de automóvil, no aparecía como si alguien más estuviera en el - Llevo una mano a su mentón pensando en varias cosas, mientras yo no podía reaccionar estaba muy confundido -La única solución que le encuentro es que alguien cambio todo el registro incluso convenció a la policía de dejar el caso como un accidente, como si pudiera controlarlos y solo se me ocurre que puede ser alguien con poder o alguien a quien la policía le tenga miedo-

-La nueva familia de Nagisa- Susurre intentando encontrar un porque -La familia Ikeda!!!- Grite mientras mordía levemente mi labio con nerviosismo -Esteban tienes que buscar todo lo de esa familia-

Tenía una mirada más tranquila y me veía con algo de pena, supongo que me veía todavía mal como antes. 

-Ya investigue sobre ellos y solo encontré que es una buena familia, tienen una empresa en Osaka y otras en varios países, es reconocida en el mundo del comercio y entretenimiento- Se levanto para comenzar a caminar asía la ventana mirando asía afuera, era una de las pocas veces que lo veía de esa manera -Enserio intente buscar algo que los comprometiera pero no hay nada, todo lo que encuentro sobre ellos son cosas buenas; ayudan a escuelas, a orfanatos, a varias instituciones de ayuda a las personas-

-Eso no puede ser cierto, entonces si no fueron ellos quien entonces- Mordía mi labio con algo de desesperación, intentando encontrar las respuestas.

-Nunca dije que ellos no pudieran tener nada que ver, de hecho, busqué en los registros de hospitales y encontré que ellos habían llevado al Joven Nagisa al hospital el mismo día en que sucedió el accidente- Alce la mirada con algo de esperanza, este tema ya me tenía harto de no poder saber nada -Tal vez si le pidiéramos ayuda a sus padres podríamos encontrar algo más sobre ellos-

** ************************** **

No simplemente no, no quería involucrar en esto a mis padres.... Pero viendo la situación creo que será difícil ocultarlo y más que volverán de su trabajo en poco tiempo, lo más seguro es que se enteren rápido. 

Pero estoy seguro que la familia Ikeda esconde mucho, además cuando ellos aparecieron y estábamos hablando con Aimi, el pulpo iba a decir algo sobre su familia, creo que será mejor preguntarle a él antes de recurrir con mis padres.

Además, si sabe de algo es porque los conoce por sus negocios o porque son también del bajo mundo, del mundo de los asesinos; aunque sería raro ya que las primeras veces que Nagisa y Aimi entrenaron no parecían saber nada de como agarrar un cuchillo o pistola, por lo que ellos son los más atrasado en cuestión a esto, es la razón por la que siempre que estamos en combate ellos lo hacen juntos. Pero también es un problema que avancen rápido ellos lograron aprender en 1 semana y media lo que nosotros aprendimos en 3 meses.

** POV AIMI: Casa Ikeda **

Esto es cada vez más desesperante, primero las miradas incomodas de nuestros compañeros, el tener que interrumpir cada vez que quieren decir algo del pasado que involucra a Nagi, o el simplemente hecho de aparentar al inicio no saber cómo defenderme. Aunque no puedo negar que sea entretenido intentar matar a un pulpo.

Miro asía la puerta al oír como alguien a abre lentamente, algo confundida veo como entra Zen nuestro hermano mayor, me sonrió levemente para entrar y cerrar la puerta, se notaba cansado -Perdón por interrumpir-

Muevo mi mano de un lado a otro para sentarme en la cama -Supongo que quieres hablar de algo ¿no? - Mirándolo detenidamente se podía apreciar ciertas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, además de que se veía cansado - ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy cansado-

Río levemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza; se apoyó contra la puerta -No tranquila estoy bien y si vine hablar de algo si no ya te estuviera molestando - Bueno eso es cierto, siempre me molesta haciendo pequeñas bromas - ¿Pero tu estas bien? Supongo es muy cansado tener que mentir y fingir en la escuela-

-Bueno no tanto, sabes ese grupo es muy amigable, en verdad se nota que quieren mucho a Nagi y quieren saber que paso; es un buen grupo- Sonrió inconscientemente ante el recuerdo del peculiar grupo donde ahora estaba -Pero sabes no tengo que fingir mucho, ahí puedo ser quien realmente soy, solo es difícil tener que estar siempre pendiente sobre todo lo que digan, ya sabes el doctor menciono que él tiene que recordar poco a poco-

Pude ver como su sonrisa se volvía en una triste -Todavía no recuerda nada he-

-No aun no, pero él se muestra confundido, parece que su mente quiere recordar algo, pero siempre se queda quieto y cuando regresa a la normalidad sonríe incomodo y muy confundido- Bufo molesta -Es difícil verlo así, aunque supongo que cuando recupere la memoria será lo más difícil para nosotros, aunque nuestros padres dicen que no nos preocupemos-

-Te entiendo, pero solo espero que el entienda todo-

Me abrazo intentando transmitirme apoyo, algo apenada correspondía al abrazo -Oye, apestas y luego dices que no estas cansado -

Hace una mueca mientras se alejaba de mi -Valeee perdón si, estuve ayudando con mama en la empresa y cuando volví entrene con papa, ya sabes quiere que no pierda mis habilidades, apenas me dejo ya que deben acompañar a Nagisa al Hospital, ya le toca su revisión - Al decir eso se levantó para ir asía la puerta saliendo por esta.

-Te bañas!!!!!- Grite antes de volver acostarme intentando descansar un poco antes de que los demás llegaran.

** POV NAGISA: Hospital General de Kunigaoka **

Me encontraba con mis padres en la oficina del médico que me atendía, desde que paso el accidente, hoy me tocaba revisión para saber cómo iba avanzando. Acabábamos de pasar por el escáner.

-Parece que su cerebro no tiene daños visibles, incluso podría decir que te estas recuperando en gran manera Nagisa- Su voz era suave incluso se podía notar signos de alegría, pero después frunció el ceño volviendo a su cara seria -Pero que te he dicho sobre esforzarte a recordar-

Solo pude bajar la cabeza, había rezado porque él no se diera cuenta -Perdón, pero es que muchas cosas son confusas- Intentaba excusarme.

Sentía dos miradas en mi espalda, ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a sus miradas molestas cuando me esforzaba de más.

-Nagisa no debes esforzarte mucho - Exclamo mi madre.

-Sabes que es peligroso eso, mínimo una vez hazle caso al doctor- Ahora mi padre, aunque por su tono no esta tan enojado.

-No, está bien que quieras recordar, incluso unas cosas son comprensibles pero no debes esforzar mucho tu cerebro, puedes tener consecuencias graves- Mientras hablaba el doctor, él estaba escribiendo en el reporte del progreso como iba, después de todo tenía que tener los avances o retrocesos que sucedían con el tiempo y las terapias - Por suerte tu actividad cognitiva no fue afectada, y puede que tu cerebro este cada vez mejor pero no por eso tienes que esforzarte en recordar tanto, aun estas en riesgo- Solo pude responder un apenas audible "si" con tristeza - No me malentiendas, me alegro que te estés recuperando poco a poco pero también estoy preocupado por ti-

Continuamos hablando sobre varias cosas más para después salir con mis padres y bajar al estacionamiento del hospital, al llegar nos adentramos en el automóvil, para iniciar el camino de regreso a casa. Solo miraba por la ventana, cuando vi una cartelera de la película de Sonic Ninja.

_ "-Ne~~~ Nagisa-kun quieres ir a ver la película conmigo? – _

¿Quién es? ¿Quién me habla?

_ -Si será divertido ***** - _

Espera ¿Por qué no pude oír su nombre? ¿Porque estoy...? sonrojado?

_ -Genial entonces nos vemos el domingo a las 5 pm en el cine- _

¡¡¡¡No te vayas!!!! ¿Quién eres? Dímelo por favor. **"**

Sentí como alguien me movía un poco, al abrir los ojos vi a mi madre.

-Al fin desiertas hijo, ya llegamos a casa anda, baja- Después de decir eso, la vi bajarse del automóvil, algo desorientado salí también, ah es cierto si ya llegamos, caminé con pereza adentro para ir a mi habitación, ya me hablarían cuando fuésemos a cenar.

Al subir solo abrí la puerta y la cerré después de haber pasado para dejarme caer sobre la cama. 

** - ** Fue solo un sueño parece- Suspiro con pesadez para después llevar una mano a mi corazón, me decía que no fue solo un sueño -Entonces si no lo fue puede que sea un momento importante, pero quien era esa persona, su voz se me hace muy conocida- Grito contra la almohada totalmente desesperado -No, debo calmarme, no puedo obligarme a recordar, solo es otra cosa que olvide en ese accidente-

Al no poder dejar de pensar en eso, decidí mejor levantarme y tomar un cuchillo anti sensei, intentando imaginar a alguien, una vez con esa imagen moví rápidamente mis pies para cambiar mi posición mientras movía mi mano en donde estaba el cuchillo intentando darle a la figura inexistente enfrente mío. 

Después de todo se supone que debíamos matarlo, aunque dolería, me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser de Koro-sensei, pero tenemos que hacerlo, solo así salvaríamos al planeta. Pero me sería muy difícil, a pesar de haber pasado 2 semanas y media de haber llegado me encariñe muy rápido con él, aunque parecía que el me conocía supongo que me abra estudiado en dos días, o al menos así me dijeron los chicos. Para alguien que se mueve a mach 20 no ha de ser difícil vigilar a alguien para conocerlo; ha de ser muy entretenido moverte a esa velocidad.

-Es como si también conociera a Koro-sensei- Susurro al recordar como a veces decía las debilidades de Koro-sensei de la nada, lo cual es muy raro, es como si también lo hubiera observado por mucho tiempo. No podía evitar pensar también en lo cómodo que me sentí una vez llegue a la Clase E y conocí a todo y a los profesores -Puede que ya hubiera estudiado ahí. pero si es así porque el director no me reconoció-

Mi reflexión se vio interrumpida cuando Kido toda mi puerta diciendo que ya íbamos a cenar. Sali rápido, tenía hambre ya después tendría tiempo para pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de Aimi y Nagisa.  
> Siempre he pensado que es muy difícil cuando pierdes la memoria y estas con personas que conoces, intente ponerlo un poco aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

**NAGISA POV.**

Estábamos a solo 3 días de comenzar los exámenes, al parecer Koro-sensei dice que debemos prepararnos para todo, pero al estar ya un tiempo aquí me doy cuenta de que tal vez si sean complicados, ya que el nivel de los exámenes es alto simplemente por ser una de las mejores secundarias del país. Algunos de nuestros compañeros no mostraban mucho entusiasmo sobre eso, pero más sin en cambio aun así debíamos estudiar y más por una advertencia de Koro-sensei, aunque era más un tipo amenaza, nos la dio ayer.

**********************  
Había un gran monto nadería de cosas, sin darnos cuenta el a su velocidad empezó a moverse creando una gran nube de polvo.

-Así que por ser de la clase E no deben esforzarse; eso es lo que me están diciendo- Su voz sonaba muy molesta, daba algo de miedo.

Se paro de la nada asiendo que el polvo fuera desapareciendo, solo le tomo 30 segundos para que toda la cancha estuviera bien, con todo en su lugar y lo que no servía aun lado, todo impecable; mientras que él estaba parado en el centro viéndonos más calmado.

-Hagamos esto, si ustedes no salen entre los mejores 50 me iré de aquí rompiendo mi contrato con el gobierno; pero si logran quedar entre los mejores 50 me quedare- Eso nos descoloco a todos, no esperábamos que Koro-sensei dijera eso -Si me voy ustedes perderán la oportunidad de ganar el dinero prometido, así que más les vale quedar en esos puestos todos-

Después de eso el desapareció por el resto del día, no éramos los únicos impresionados también lo estaban Karasuma-sensei y Bicht-sensei, si él había destruido el 70% de la luna sería capaz de hacer eso, además de que solo nos quedaría esperar nuestro final.

Al ver que no regresaba, todos nos fuimos a casa esperando que él se presentara al día siguiente.

*************************

Hoy cuando llegamos todos y el entro, aceptamos inmediatamente lo cual el solo nos dio su típica sonrisa. Aunque claro le pedimos su ayuda ya que algunos temas no los sabíamos cómo tal o se nos dificultaban, él se dividió para que cada quien tuviera su propia ayuda, para alguien como el parecía ser fácil todo eso.

Por mi parte necesite ayuda en matemáticas, japones contemporáneo y un poco en inglés, aunque no se me dificulta como tal el inglés si necesito ayuda un poco al momento de escribirlo, aun cometo errores fatídicos. Matemáticas es mi punto más débil, aunque en casa me intentan enseñar mis hermanos, al no tener suficiente tiempo libre por la cuestión de estudios y el entrenamiento hacían lo que podían, aunque no me ayudaba de mucho les agradecía eso. Koro-sensei me estaba dando algunos tips para resolver ciertos ejercicios, aunque parecía que se los estaba dando a todos, por lo que podía escuchar de las otras copias.

Aunque claro no faltaba el chistosito que intentaba apuñalarlo haciendo que a veces las copias se vieran deformes o graciosas, en especial Karma que era el que no le prestaba tanta atención ya que tenía un libro en la cara mientras lo escuchaba.

Así pasaron los siguientes dos días, con copias de Koro-sensei intentando ayudarnos en algunos puntos débiles, aunque no por eso se nos olvidaba la amenaza, eso era algo que no queríamos que pasara.

**_-Día de los exámenes-_ **

Todos nos dirigíamos al aula donde se nos aplicaría el examen, solo este día se nos permitía entrar en el edificio principal y se nos daba un aula para que todos hiciéramos los 5 exámenes, en el camino podíamos escuchar las risas de los alumnos de otros salones, burlándose de la pobre clase E y que lo pasaríamos mal en estos exámenes.

_Lamentablemente ellos no estaban tan equivocados._

Cuando entramos nos sentamos en un lugar y se nos dio el primer examen matemáticas, querían empezar con lo difícil parece.

Algo asustados comenzamos a leer las preguntas, el maestro encargado solo tenía una sonrisa de superioridad como queriéndonos decir "no podrán con esto", más sin en cambio cuando no cálmanos y leímos con calma era como su pudiéramos escuchar la voz de Koro-sensei o al menos así lo sentía.

Cuando comencé a visualizar las preguntas me resultaban fáciles de contestar era como si fuera un asesinato, mi cuchillo ahí era el lápiz, me veía rodeado de mis compañeros y amigos, pude divisar como Aimi y Karma tenían una pequeña competencia sobre quien tendría más aciertos, aunque claro cada uno tomándolo con una seriedad diferente. Comencé a anotar el procedimiento y el resultado en la hoja de respuesta, parece que no era el único que había empezado, cada una era fácil ya que eso lo habíamos estudiado con Koro-sensei antes era uno de los primeros temas que vimos cuando el llego..........

Espera en ese entonces yo no estaba en la clase E, porque siento como si estuviera en ese tiempo, recuerdo a mis compañeros en un aura triste, en aquel entonces todavía no nos involucrábamos mucho en el asesinato. No yo no estuve ahí, no inventes cosas ¡No!

Algo sobre saltado dejo de escribir para poder poner algo de atención a mis pensamientos, otra vez estaba inventando cosas, otra vez mi mente jugaba conmigo, _otra vez_.... Volví a recordar algo que tal vez paso o puede que solo lo haya inventado por intentar tener recuerdos.

Negando ligeramente volví a centrar mi atención en el examen, había perdido el hilo de donde iba, volviendo a leer la pregunta retomé la respuesta a medio contestar. Las que seguían eran un poco difíciles, pero nada que con las enseñanzas de Koro-sensei no se pudiera contestar, estaba tan confiado, hasta que llegué a cierta pregunta, una la cual al visualizar encontré temor, los únicos que todavía podíamos contestar éramos 5 Okuda, Karma, Isoga, Aimi y yo, todos los demás habían sido vencidos.

Intentábamos contestarla, pero yo realmente no pude, ni ninguna de las siguientes.... Eran temas que no habíamos visto, no pude contestar nada más a partir de esa pregunta.......

Una vez termino el tiempo entregamos el examen, estaba exhausto y todavía faltaban los otros cuatro, este día sería muy cansado, voltee a ver a los demás, estaban como yo, incluso algunos peor, no sabía si así podríamos quedar entre los primeros 50 lo dudaba mucho, no pude contestar después de la pregunta 15 de 40 que eran.

Después de un descanso de 10 minutos nos dieron el siguiente examen.

_____________________

Me deje caer sobre el escritorio completamente cansado, apenas habíamos entregado el último examen, como lo pensaba todos al principio eran temas generales, pero después eran muy difíciles en especial las ultimas 20 preguntas ya que estaban a un nivel mucho más alto del que incluso estuviéramos acostumbrados. Con pesadez me levante junto a los demás para salir del edificio principal, era hora de ir a casa, nuestros hermanos ya nos esperaban abajo en la calle con el coche como de costumbre, al entrar al parecer nos veíamos realmente cansados ya que esta vez no dijeron nada.

Una vez acomodado sentí mis ojos cerrarse por inercia quedándome profundamente dormido.

**_-Al día siguiente-_ **

Iba subiendo la colina con Aimi, venia riéndose de mí, indignado infle mis mejillas algo avergonzado.

-Ya para-

De la risa que llevaba ya asta estaba llorando -Perdón Nagi, pero es que enserio te veías muy tierno ayer-

-No es divertido en nada, además es muy penoso que Lux me llevara cargando a mi habitación por quedarme dormido- Hago una mueca mientras negaba – Además no tenías por qué sacar una foto-

Enseñándome la lengua dejo de reírse -Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento...- Se quedo callada una vez entramos al aula, todo estaba muy silencioso.

Cierto, aunque ayer hayamos hecho el examen, al día siguiente, ósea hoy nos daban los resultados, la amenaza.... Guardando silencio fuimos a nuestros lugares, poco a poco llegaron los que faltaban, nadie decía nada tal vez por los nervios.

**NARRADORA OMNISCIENTE: Sala de maestros Clase E.**

Karasuma hablaba con uno de los maestros, parecía que le reclamaba.

\- ¿Como pudieron agregar preguntas de ese nivel? además son temas no vistos- Su voz sonaba un tanto molesta.

-Lo siento, pero esas fueron órdenes del director, además que espera esta escuela es de muy alto nivel, por lo que se espera que los alumnos a pesar de las situaciones estén preparados- Con voz sarcástica le respondió el otro maestro -Además los alumnos tuvieron esas clases con el director en persona explicándoselos un día antes del examen, aunque claro solo para el edificio principal-Con eso colgó la llamada.

Con un suspiro Karasuma salió de ahí para pararse afuera del salón de la clase E, a su lado estaba Irina.

\- ¿En verdad crees que él se valla? - Pregunto Irina con un toque de preocupación.

-Quien sabe... Esperemos que los chicos le hagan cambiar de opinión-

**Nagisa POV.**

Koro-sensei nos había dado nuestros resultados, por la cara de todos y la de él supongo que nadie pudo quedar en los 50, incluso quede bajo en mi materia fuerte, con mis manos hacía unos puños enojado por no haberlo logrado. Hasta que escuché un chillido por parte de Koro-sensei, al alzar la cabeza vi como Karma se levantaba.

\- ¿Karma-kun que te pasa? ¿No ves que estoy deprimido? - Respondió algo afligido.

Sin embargo, Karma siguió caminando hasta ponerse adelante del escritorio donde dejo sus resultados **-** Ne~~~~~ Tako, deja de preocuparte por eso, el que hayan cambiado las preguntas y el nivel no me afecto, con lo que nos enseñaste fue suficiente para que pudiera contestar todas-

Con esa respuesta Koro-sensei bajo su cabeza viendo sorprendido las calificaciones de Karma, con curiosidad me levante al igual que los demás. Solté una exclamación al ver sus resultados: 100, 98, 98, 98, 100. Calificaciones casi perfectas todas.

 **-** Impresionante Karma-Kun – Voltee a verlo mientras lo decía, el solo me devolvió la sonrisa para volver a ver a nuestro maestro, oh oh apareció su sonrisa característica.

-Tako no me digas que tienes miedo a morir, ¿es por eso que te quieres ir? - Su voz denotaba una creciente provocación, la cara del sensei se volvió algo roja.

Con eso todos entendimos y nos pusimos a molestarlo, haciendo que su cara se volviera más roja.

Agitando los tentáculos grito -Claro que no, me quedare, pero en los siguientes exámenes estaremos mejor preparados – Cayo en nuestras provocaciones, todos reímos ante eso, al menos aseguramos que no se fuera.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Listo!!!  
> Capítulo 10 publicado.   
> Espero entendieran la referencia de este capítulo, lo hice muy obvio.   
> Una pregunta ¿Ustedes creen que realmente Nagisa es originalmente de la familia Ikeda o siempre fue Shiota? ¿Realmente su hermana es Aimi?  
> Bueno intentare traer otro capítulo pronto, no prometo nada, pero prometo que se vendrán cosas interesantes (algunas revelaciones).   
> Matta ne.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~~


End file.
